Torturing PJO Characters IS FUN
by WiseGirl747
Summary: As the title suggests, torturing PJO characters is fun! want to see Jason tossed to the sharks and Reyna incinerated? Please R&R! T for violence- please send in your tortures
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY READERS! I got the idea for this fanfic from AnnieHonson. If you're a House of Night fan, go check out her fics, they're really good. Anyways, please send in your tortures and I will update as soon as possible. :D **

**Disclaimer: If I did own JO, it would never be as good as it is now. **

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Percy and the rest of the PJO gang and the Roman Campers are all relaxing near the ocean on the pristine beach watching the beautiful sunset. Percy's arm is around Annabeth and Travis is hitting on Katie.

Piper: it's so peaceful, now that Gaia's back to sleep.

Thalia: For now.

Nico: Do you _have_ to be so pessimistic all the time Thals?

Travis and Connor: you're one to talk Emo boy.

Nico: *glares and growls at the Stolls, pulls out his black sword*

T & C: *scared*

Travis: *dramatically* Hold me Katie.

Katie: *rolls eyes* whatever Travis. It's so nice. It feels like nothing can go wrong.

Suddenly, just as those word were out of Katie's mouth, the ground begins to shake and opens up; everyone falls through the hole in the ground into a huge mansion.

Percy: *pulls out Riptide* Where are we?

Scary, disembodied voice: You are in my mansion.

Annabeth: *trying to sound like a smart*** * and who are _you_ exactly? Not Gaia, it _can't _be.

A slim figure steps out of the shadows behind the gang. The figure is wearing a floor length hooded dark-grey cloak. The hood is hiding the persons face.

Hooded figure: *In an irritated tone* No, you douche, I'm not Gaia…I'm much better looking, not as old and more creative…geez. An you're supposed to be smart.*Shakes head at Annabeth* I'm the one who brought you here today. I am *lifts arm to hood, voice growing menacing, and takes of the hood* WiseGirl747 *in a sweet voice*.

Everyone: *staring in shock*

Reyna: *Rudely* how old are you, even? You think you can just kidnap us and get away with it? *Pulls out sword and charges at W.G*

W.G. just yawns and looks bored, and as soon as Reyna is right next to her, she pulls out a taser and tasers her.

Reyna: *Groans and drops to the ground, occasionally twitching and convulsing.*

Everyone else (minus Jason): *Cheers and whoots. Start partying, loud music starts playing*

Jason: *sobbing* why Reyna? _WHY? _*Pulls out some Ambrosia and stuffs it all in Reyna's mouth*

Reyna: *Bursts into flames and ashes*

Everyone: *Stops partying, looks at Reyna, and then resumes partying*

Jason: *Sobbing like a baby over Reyna's ashes* Reyna…Noo! I love you. Don't leave me here.

Khione: It's okay Jason, I'm still here, you have me. I think I'm defiantly better than that useless girl.

W.G.: Okay, seriously woman, you piss me off. *throws Khione into a huge campfire* *more cheers and shouts*

W.G: *Turns of the music* (everyone groans) anyways, where were we before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah…I am WiseGirl747 and I'm fourteen. This is my mansion. Well…not mine, it's rented, right after I kicked out Megan Fox out of it. It is quite nice, isn't? *silence, crickets chirping*

Nico: *breaks the silence* Megan Fox lived here? AWE-some. *starts running around like a retard*

W.G: *clears throat* okay…as I was saying, I have brought you all here to torture you all *gasps*…and this is my partner in crime MZK. (I can't put your real name, but your initials are good enough.)

MZK: I WILL BE A RULER, as in a queen thing, not like the thing you measure stuff with, I am NOT a minion.

Leo: *looks at MZK out of the corner of his eye* okay then…creep

W.G.: Did you just call one of my friends a _creep?_ *points finger at Leo, and Leo is thrown into a tank of hungry sharks*

Piper: NO! Leo! How could you? *starts sobbing like Jason*

MZK: Aww…don't cry. W.G. will always bring them back at the end of the chapter.

Piper: *looks up at the pair with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face* really?

W.G.: Well, duh! It wouldn't be any fun torturing you all if all the characters are dead.*rolls eyes with MZK* Carrying on…these are our minions, Draco and Avery. Draco is part vampire and Avery can shape-shift. They'll help us torture you. Now, doesn't that sound like loads of fun?

*silence, dog barks in the distance*

Annabeth: *trying to be smart, once again* No, absolutely not. Let us go, you can't keep us here.

W.G.: *lifts hand and Annabeth is suspended in midair* Nobody, talks to me-

MZK: *pipes in cheerfully* -or me

W.G.: *sighs* or MZK like that. * Annabeth suddenly turns into a big puddle of water*…here we go again…

Percy: ANNABETH! NOO! HOW COULD YOU? You're evil.

W.G.: *smiles angelically* why, thank you.

MZK: you forgot that W.G. brings everyone back at the end of the chapter.

Percy: Oh, yeah. *wipes his tears away, gets up and leaves Annabeth's puddle where it is*

W.G.: Well…I guess that just about wraps our introduction and chapter for today. Please send in all your torture through a review.

MZK: Send them in or Draco will suck your blood.

Percy, Jason and Piper: Umm….

W.G.: *sighs* fine. *snaps fingers and Annabeth, Reyna and Leo come back to life*

Percy, Jason and Piper: YAY!

Everyone else: Aww…why Zeus? Why?

W.G.: Stay tuned for another chapter of

Everyone: TORTURING PJO CHARACTERS IF FUN!

**So, please do review, and send in torture, which I shall use in the future chapters of this story. Otherwise Draco will suck your blood ;) Stayy tuned **

_**WiseGirl747**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! IM BACK! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, and im sorry for the late update, but here it is :) I've also added Frank, Hazel and Octivian to this story from SoN. Points to anyone who recognizes the AVPM/S reference**

**Disclaimer: YES! A 15 year old girl owns PJO…duh!**

Wisegirl: Well…IM BACKK! Did you miss me? I know you did.

PJO cast: *groans*

Wisegirl: *ignores the losers* Well, anyways, I'm really happy now *smiles hugely* see? My birthday was epic and my new school is actually really fun, and moving wasn't so bad, so now I'm happy enough to torture you again.

Reyna: What? That doesn't even make any sense, you-

Wisegirl: MZK, please remind our guest here what happens when she steps out of line.

MZK: Gladly *Pulls a massive chainsaw out of her cape and points it at Reyna, laughing like a maniac*

Reyna: *Cowers in fear*

Wisegirl: You were saying? Anyways, ignoring the girl in the purple toga, on with our first review, YAY!

**AnnieHonson  
><strong>

**Hey WiseGirl747! So, yeah, I'm writing a new review, mostly because I just read the first 3 books of the PJO series and now I feel stupid reading my other review LOL. I just thought I'd drop by and put in some good tortures.**

**#1 so, this isn't exactly a torture, but can I hug Tyson? He's so cute!**

**#2 lock me in a room with Luke. I know he's supposed to be dead (right?) but have Nico summon him and than lock me in a dungeon cell with him. I'll use my super-awesome-god-powers on him.**

**#3 let me give Aphrodite a full makeover, while I'm blindfolded. Let's see how that turns out LOL.**

**#4 Make Athena and Ares make a list of things they absolutely LOVE about see weed brain. Then, they have to say them out loud in front of the whole group of people torturing the characters and the characters. Oh yeah, they each have to give Percy a hug (without injuring him) and say "You're the best demi-god in the whole wide world!"**

**I hope you like the ideas and upload soon! I really wanna see what happens!**

**-Annie**

Annie: HI! *hugs Wisegirl*

Wisegirl: OhMiGod! *squeals* hi, I can't believe I'm meeting you. You're just as much of an evil genius as I am.

Jason: Oh no! not another one of you!

Wisegirl: Shut up, you! One of my friends requested you be vaporized, so here's a favor for her *Zaps Jason with fire and he's reduced to a pile of ashes* Oh, well, close enough. On with the tortures. TYSON, come here.

Tyson: *Shuffles over and waves* Hi! Please do not eat me! Cyclops taste bad.

Wisegirl: Nonsense, my friend here just wanted to meet you.

Annie: *starry-eyed* OhMiGod! It's you *squeals and tackles Tyson into a huge hug*

Everyone else: *waiting and waiting and waiting for hours and hours*

Wisegirl: *Ahem* well, Annie, I believe I just aged 5 years, so can chill with Tyson backstage after the tortures are done.

Annie: Really? Fine. Where's Luke?

Wisegirl: Right there *Pointing at Luke who just appeared out of nowhere*

Annie: You're coming with me mister *drags him to a dark room where screams can immediately be heard*

Wisegirl: While they're gone, let's get Athena and Ares here. *Zaps them down from Mt. Olympus*

Ares: No, I refuse to do it, you can't make me. I'll never do it.

MZK: You do realize you have to? Because Wisegirl runs the story and whatever she wants happens, she's evil like that…that's why she's one of my best friends. You see those ashes there? That used to be Jason, and if you don't want to end up like that too, I'd do what she says.

Wisegirl: Thank you MZK, the feelings mutual. And besides, the midget's right, what I say happens, so get to it.

Athena: *huffs* Fine. I'll start. *Ahem*…Barnac…Percy…I believe you are a very…brave…hero. Also I find it admirable that you…are so…loyal to your, um…friends.

Wisegirl: Not bad. Your turn motor mouth *points at Ares*

Ares: *still grumbling* Um…kid…I think that um…you're a…good fighter *chokes* also I think…you are kinda um…brave?

Wisegirl: whatever, at least you said something other than grumble, grumble. Now hug him.

Athena and Ares: *Cringe, but at the sight of MZK's chainsaw they move towards Percy and awkwardly hug him*

Wisegirl: *AHEM*

Athena and Ares: Fine, Jackson, you're the um…best…demi-god in the whole wide um…world.

Wisegirl: Could have worked without the ums, but whatever, just go away, you irritate me, and you don't want to see me irritated.

Athena and Ares: I'm out of here.

Annabeth: But mum, at least take me with you, away from them. *Points at MZK and Wisegirl*

Athena: Sorry kiddo, every man for himself *Poofs out with Ares*

Annie: Well, that was fun.

Wisegirl: what did you do to Luke? I heard some _very_ loud screams.

Annie: *smirks evilly and bats eyelashes* Well let's just say he won't be able to walk for a veryyyyyyyy long time ;)

Wisegirl: Respect sister. *high fives Annie* now for the third part…OI, Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: I was called?

Wisegirl: Yes sit here and let Annie here do your make up.

Aphrodite: That doesn't sound so bad, now, I would use more suble tones, like the pinks and brow- *goes to sit on the chair, and is suddenly wrapped in chains*

Wisegirl: Did I mention she was going to do it blindfolded *gestures to the blindfold MZK just pulled out*

Aphrodite: NOOO!

Wisegirl: Oh, hush up *pushes the mute button, and Aphrodite's quiet*

Annie: Hehe *gets blindfolded and approaches Aphrodite*

Wisegirl: Let's give her some time *pulls a curtain over the two*

MZK: Onto the next review, then.

**Silena Arya Saphira River**

**Heyy. This was cool. MZK or whatever it was sounds like the name of a gun... hmm... you could use that... And Draco... he IS part vampire. Avery is a cool name and sounds like the name of a shapeshifter... ya did good there. **

**As for an idea... how about... Oh! Got it! How about you let loose werewolves (led by professor Lupin) on the characters in a big roman coloseum. One of the characters (possibly Leo, because I imagine he watches movies or Annabeth who is bound to have read Harry Potter) will realize that professor Lupin should not be in this fanfic because it is in fact not a crossover between Harry Potter and PJO (sadly) and the werewolves will disappear leaving the cast safe until another chapter. **

**I hope ya like it! And I have also written a PJO series called... (drumroll PLEASE)... The Leo and Festus Show**

**Check it out! And I'll be looking forward to reading more stories from an aspiring writer like yourself! **

**P.S. I may sound very um... old... but in truth im not even 15. So... Yeah. BYE! Peace out! er... Death to Peace! (I'm like a daughter of Hades. or something...) Well... Yeah. Bye.**

Wisegirl: Hi Silena!

MZK: Hi! I'm a very peaceful person, how do I sound like something as violent as a gun *pulls out chainsaw*

_Crickets chirp, PJO cast cower in fear_

Silena: Okay, okay, I said it was cool.

MZK: *puts away chainsaw and smiles innocently* On with the review.

Wisegirl: Prof. Lupin *whistles* come here.

P. Lupin: Yessss?

Wisegirl: Attack them *points at PJO cast and Jason's ashes*

P. Lupin: On it!

Silena: This is just boss!

Annabeth: Wait a second! You're not supposed to be in this story.

Silena : *confused* Sorry?

Annabeth: *frustrated* not you…_him_ *points at P. Lupin*

P. Lupin: Excuse me?

Leo: Yeah, she's right- you belong in Harry Potter- go capture Peter Pettigrew or something useful…actually while you're at it, just scatter Jason's ashes, then we won't be able to bring him back.

Wisegirl: I like the way you think Leo, for that you won't be tortured for the next 5 minutes- I hate Jason too, up top *high fives Leo*

Reyna: *Crying over what's left of the ashes*

P. Lupin: Must go check up on Teddy.

Silena: But I thought you were dead?

P. Lupin: I may be but I can still watch over my sun, can't i? LUPIN, VANISH *vanishes*

PJO cast: okayyyy.

MZK: THAT WAS LUPIN! FROM HARRY POTTER! WISEGIRL! WE HAVE TO WATCH THE LAST MOVIE TOGETHER!

Wisegirl: We will MZK, when I come visit.

Annie: *walks out taking off the blindfold* My masterpiece *gestures to Aphrodite smothered in mounds of make-up*

Aphrodite: I look like a clown *zaps out*

Annie: well, it was fun- must be on my way, byee

Silena: Well me too, see ya sometimes soon

Wisegirl: Bye, now to the last review for today.

MZK: YAY!

**ShootingStar02 **

**You could:**

•**Put all the characters in their opposite element or a situation where they are uncomfortable with (like, make Percy fly in an airplane, douse Leo in water, hold Thalia over a cliff, etc.)**

•**Let Silena or some other ridiculously feminine daughter of Aphrodite give everyone makeovers. (Especially like Thalia and Annabeth)**

•**Have Avery shape shift into people and break up with whoever they're dating. (Like, turn into Annabeth and break up with Percy, and then turn into Percy and break up with Annabeth.)**

**This story is really funny so far! :) Can't wait until the next chapters!**

Shooting: Hi :)

MZK: Bonjour.

Wisegirl: Hola! Okay, since I like Leo for killing Jason right now, let's skip over him, but PERCY get on the plane.

Percy: What plane?

Wisegirl: *Points at plane that just appeared out of nowhere* that plane.

Percy: What? Noo! Don't make me. Please I beg you, don't, nooooooooooooooo…Annabeth, I love you.

MZK and Shooting: *shove Percy on the plane and close the door behind*

Everyone: *Watching as Percy flys away and Annabeth is crying into her hands*

Wisegirl: In the meantime, Thalia, Annabeth, Katie and Piper, on the chairs…now! *the four get strapped in* Drew, give them all a makeover, why don't you?

MZK: In the meantime, AVERY!

Avery: yes?

Wisegirl: Break up, Piper and Leo and Reyna and Jason the last couple makes me sick.

Avery: On it, boss.

Leo: Hi, Piper!

Avery: *Piper* It's over Leo- I prefer the pile of ashes that's Jason to you walks away*

Reyna: JASON! She brought you back! *Hugs him/her hard*

Avery: *Jason* Get off me, you're so annoying, I hate you. I don't love you, its over.

Reyna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy: *back from the plane ride looking pale-faints*

Annabeth: Ewww! My face feels sticky and heavy.

Thalia: Look at me! I'm wearing a sparkly pink dress, Annabeth, _PINK?_

Piper: What did you do to my hair?

Katie: Why am I wearing this and this? *gestures to her clothes and make-up*

Boys: *DROOL*

Wisegirl, Shooting and MZK: *roll eyes* Boys!

Leo: PIPER! I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, please take me back!

Piper: Leo what do you mean? *glares at MZK, who gulp and points at Wisegirl*

Wisegirl: *rolls eyes* thanks MZK! Really. *cowers from Piper's glare* WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

PJO cast: *cheers*

Wisegirl: oh wait *brings back Jason* im too nice.

Reyna: JASON!

MZK: STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF _TORTURING PJO CHARACTERS IS FUN_ AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOU'RE REVIEWS.

Wisegirl: That's great MZK, now let's go talk about Harry Potter, Glee and how supermegafoxyawesomehot Darren Criss is.

See you next time on Torturing PJO Characters is Fun :D


	3. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
